What You Expect
by The-Obscene-Spider
Summary: This is my first FF I am putting on here so please deal with me. Hermione comes home to find her Mum and Dad dead, all that's left is her little sister. She returns to Hogwarts early and finds help. But, remember, nothing is What You Expect...  Beta-ed
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. But, at least I have a great BETA! Thank you spazmoid!

Okay, last thing. I don't own anything except for Dia and the plot. Thank-you.

Chapter One

They are dead. That was the first thought that came to my mind as I came toward the house. I knew it to be true before I saw the broken front door that let light pour into the lawn. I dropped the groceries that I had been told to go out and get for tomorrow's dinner, and ran through the door. I looked on the foyer walls there standing out like neon lights, streaked and smudged bloody hand prints. I ran quickly in the direction that the smudges on the wall led. First they led to the kitchen, the marks stopping near the refrigerator. I barely allowed myself to look down onto the floor, but when I did my hand flew up to my mouth repressing a gag. My mother laid there her skull bashed in and a gaping wound in her chest. Her once alive and loving chocolate eyes were now glazed over and staring in horror at the ceiling. I let out a wail of anguish, I couldn't believe what I saw looking past her into the dining room. My father laying in a pool of blood, his face was bashed in. If I hadn't known my mother and father were the only two downstairs when I left, I would not have even thought it was my father. His face was now unrecognisable.

'Wait, Dia!' I had all but forgotten about my baby sister.

I ran up the stairs as quickly as my legs would take me. I glanced for a second at the open wall safe on the stairs and knew it wasn't the Death Eaters. Throughout the entire War I knew my family was a threat and that they were always in danger of being killed by Voldemort's followers, but this could not be them. No overly bigoted Death Eater would be caught touching Muggle money. So from that simple sign I inferred that this wasn't an order from Voldemort. This was a robber

I continued quickly down the hallway and into my little sister's room. Thankfully, she was still laying in her crib asleep peacefully. I let out a sigh of relief. I scooped her up into my arms and held her small three month old form in my arms. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and slowly rocked her, holding her tightly to me. "It's going to be alright Dia. I will protect you," I whispered into her forehead before I kissed her there softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the second chapter, I didn't expect as many people that did to read the first chapter. ^_^ I am happy about that. Well, this time I want some reviews. =]

By the way I know this chapter is very short, I just couldn't find a good stopping point so I just cut it off. Oh, and thank you every much my BETA spazmoid! =]

I own nothing except the plot and Dia! Even though I wish I had Mr. Rickman/ Proffessor Snape tied up in my closet.

"Expecto Patronum," I said as I sat rocking little Dia in the chair and watched the pearly blue otter form in front of my eyes. "Please send word to Professor Dumbledore that my Mother and Father are dead. I have my little sister and she is alive, ask him to open the Floo to his office. I will be going to him as soon as I have packed." The otter gave a slight nod and darted away. "It will be ok Dia, I am taking us somewhere safe." With another kiss to her forehead I lifted myself up out of the rocking chair and started shrinking everything in her room and sending it to a pale green diaper bag in the corner.

Finally, after Dia's room was entirely empty, I went to my room and magically opened my Hogwarts trunk and shrunk and sent everything into it. My room was bare in a matter of minutes. So I sat on my bed with Dia for a moment before going into Mum and Dad's room grabbing picture books and home videos before shrinking them and putting them into a purse. I slowly made my way down the stairs avoiding the kitchen and took the pictures and videos out of the living room. "Accio Dia's Bottles," I said softly, and ten or so bottles flew into the room from the kitchen. "Accio Dia's Formula." Three canisters of baby formula flew into the room as well. I shrunk them and stuck them into the side pocket of the diaper bag. Slowly I looked around. Nothing, the walls which had pictures on them were bare, the mantle looked naked, and the tables as well. I sighed letting a few tears escape my eyes before I headed to the fireplace. Throwing a bit of Floo Powder into the flames I stated Dumblbdore's Office, and in a swirl of green I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

For all of those who added this story to their favorites thank you! I really wasn't expecting so many. I would also like to thank those who Reviewed!

I would like to send out a special thanks to two people J.K. Rowling and spazmoid! Without J.K. Rowling Harry Potter wouldn't exist even though I sadly don't own it. Then without spazmoid my lovely BETA, who is a masterful comma corrector, most of my chapters would be a bit jumbled.

Now, enjoy and Review please!

* * *

><p>'I hate Floo,' I thought as I tried to fight the queasy feeling I was hit with after stepping out of the Floo in the all too familiar office of the Headmaster. "Miss Granger. I just received your Patronus before my fireplace lit up. I am extremely sorry about your parents, but I am happy you still have your sister," the Headmaster said with a sad and weary look in his eyes "Do you know who it was? Do you need help with the preparations of your parents?" he asked slowly. I sat down in one of his oh so comfy chairs that always seemed to provide both the feelings of comfort and ridgedness that the Headmaster himself convayed to all. "Yes sir, I don't know exactly who murdered them, but I suspect muggle robbers were the ones that killed them. I would appreciate it if you and Professor McGonagall would take care of their funerals as well as the selling of the house and their dental business." I didn't really need or want to deal with relators or funeral preparations. I don't think I could handle it mentally.<p>

"I don't think that would be a problem Miss Granger." Dumbldore stood and walked around to the side of the chair I sat in and crouched down, "Miss Granger I know this is not the best of times to tell you this but, you made Head Girl, so you have your own quarters. This year the Head Boy and Girl will not be sharing quarters so I would be willing to expand yours so you could have enough room for the child in them with you. Just encase you were wondering if you would have to make other arrangemtnts for the school year." I blew out a deep breath and gave the elderly wizard an awkward one armed hug thanking him quietly for this.

""You may stay here for the remainder of Summer Holiday, you may go to the Weasley's, or even if you wish I would provide a separate apartment in Diagon Alley or Hogsmead if you wished," he said quietly before adding, "May I hold her, I do enjoy babies. They bring such youth to an old coot like me. " The words were accompanied with a smile. Slowly I moved my arm which had gone numb and slid Dia into his awaiting grasp.

"I do love the young ones Ms. Granger. I know you might be worried about what will happen to this precious child when school beings, but don't be afraid, we have plenty of staff that would be more than happy to watch her during your classes Ms. Granger. You have nothing to worry about." his eye twinkled as he rocked Dia slightly. "Ms. Granger, may I do a spell on her to see if she is magical?" the Headmaster asked quietly as he continued to rock her. I only nodded and watched him wave a hand over her, silently casting a spell. Slowly, a blue glow came over Dia as she wriggled slightly in her sleep. "Well Ms. Granger it seems that your darling sister is magic as well," he said with a smile. I was relieved because she could stay in Hogwarts and keep all of her memories of it.

"Ms. Granger, if you want Dobby will show you to your quarters before it gets to late. DOBBY!" Before I even got a word out the Headmaster had already called in the eager house elf and held out Dia for me to grab. I nodded and went to reach for Dia, but Dobby stopped me and grinned brightly at me. "Miss Mione! I'll take the baby! Oh, Dobby loves the babies!" The eager little elf bounced around awaiting my permission no doubt; I sighed and shrugged my shoulders letting Dobby know he could take her into his arms. Dobby reached and took the baby from Dumbledore's arm, grabbed my hand and lead me from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry for the long time since the last posting. I have been waiting for my BETA to edit this and the next chapter . But you see... I haven't gotten it back from her yet. :/ As soon as she does I will come back and fix what I have fucked up! If you see any problems with the story. PLEASE let me know them so I may have a chance to fix them. Hopefully there are not to many.

Thanks for all who favorited the story and all those that Reviewed! Keep them coming because I love knowing what people think!

I don't own anything but Dia and the plot that the bunnies keep tossing around in my head!

* * *

><p>Dobby quickly walked off of the spiral staircase and walked on down the hall mutteringto Dia's sleeping form as he went, "Miss Mione did you know Dobby is about to be a daddy. Yes, Winky's mated with me and now wes are going to has some childrens," the little elf puffed up seeming proud, "Winky stopped drinking the bad butterbeers for Dobby, and we now is expecting a little elf. It will be a free elf to! Dobby is so proud! Winky is loving the baby already! She has been taking good care of herself!" Dobby smiled brightly at me as we continued walking.<p>

Slowly, we made are way down the coridors of Hogwarts following Dobby and Dia, "Dobby where exactly are we going?" I was bored of walking and I wanted to go to sleep after tonight's ordeal. "Wes are going to the Dungeons, Miss Mione. Thats where the Head Girly's rooms are!" The elf continued walking, leaving me stunned, 'The Dungeons! Great a Gryffindor in the middle of a multitude of Slytherins. Dumbledore must be losing what marbles he has left, Merlin help me!' I thought as I tried to catch up to the elf.

Dobby led us down many halls and down a few levels of stairs before he came to a statue of a woman with a sad look upon her face. "Miss Mione you have to touch her dress. She knows you are here." Dobby said as he tugged on the edge of my pants. Trembling I reached out with one hand, something about this woman and her stony unblinking eye, and her saddened vestige of a sorrow strung through out the ages. I ran my hand along the bottom of her simple stone dress her stoney arms spread open wide as her face changed as she stared down at me, her blank eyes no longer holding so much sadness in their depths. Suddenly the witch s abdomen split uncovering a deep mahogany door. Well, I haven t even opened it up yet and I am already besotted with the surroundings, even though it is smack dap in the middle of the Snake Pit. I thought before cautiously opening the door.

I stood in awe at the sight I saw. The room was large and simple, split in half between a kitchen and a living room the area could have been a part of an actual house instead of being in the middle of the dungeons of a castle-built school. The living room floors were covered in what seemed like a pillow made of a dark green cloud, a fire roared in the fireplace casting a warm glow around the room. Sitting in front of the hearth two beautiful couches were a lighter shade of green with dark gothic floral print sewn into the material, and off to the side a large black chair that looked even from a far to be an extremely plush area that would provide an excellent source of comfort and a great place to sit with Dia and do work. The room went from being the plush covered floor of the living area to the lovely light wooden flooring of the kitchen. I walked into the room more seeing dark marble countertops, a large shiny refrigerator, there was a large oven and stove sitting in the corner. I loved it! After living in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold for so many years it was pleasure seeing my two favorite colors of green and black smashed together in a fantastic living space.

I continued into the area, two doors stood just past the kitchen boths had plaques on them one saying Hermione and the other Dia. I opened Dia's door and saw the beautiful moving paintings adorning the walls. Unicorns pranced along one wall silently whinneying to one another and on the far wall was a window magiced to show the darkness of the outside surrounding the window were dragons fast asleep in their painted habitat. Together it all seemed so beautiful. I pulled the diaper bag off of my shoulder and set out all of the shrunken items making them grow to their normal size. It took about thirty minutes to have all of the things placed where they were needed. Dobby laid Dia down in her crib and hummed some obnoxious elfish tune in his squeaky voice while tucking her into the bed safely.

I smiled watching him pamper Dia even in her sleep, 'He will be a good father.' I thought as I walked out of Dia's room and into mine. It was great, a large mahogany four poster bed was in the middle of the room covered with a dark green comforter and black silk pillows. A large desk sat in the corner, it was covered with quills and parchment. I set down my trunk and walked into the door across from the bed. It was the bathroom and what a bathroom it was. The tub dug into the floor must have been as large as the prefects bath with nozzles and nobs along the far edge, a shower was set against the wall. Looking down at the black tiled floor there was a large morning glory design laid down in gold tile. All in all the living area was amazing.

I walked back out of the bathroom only to see that Dobby was already placing all of my possessions in their correct possition in the room when I re-entered the bedroom. Too tired to really care about the house elf I laid on the bed allowing him to do his job as he muttered to himself about Winky and the fetal elf growing within her as well as the pleasure it was helping Dia and myself. I started to slowly nodded off as I turned to the magiced window and peer out at the clouds.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, since I took so long coming out with the fourth chapter I decided to post the fifth as well... Still I haven't gotten it back from her yet. So this is un-BETA-ed :/ But, as soon as she does BETA it I will come back and fix what I have fucked up! If you see any problems with the story. PLEASE let me know them so I may have a chance to fix them. Hopefully there are not to many.

Thanks for all who favorited the story and all those that Reviewed! Keep them coming because I love knowing what people think!

I don't own anything but Dia and the plot that the bunnies keep tossing around in my head!

* * *

><p>I woke with a start at the sounds of Dia's wails. Looking beside me at the magical alarm clock that Professor McGonagall (or Minnie as I had been told to call her in private) had given me the previous Christmas, I saw it was half past seven. 'Why is she hungry!' I questioned as I rolled out of my oh so comfortable bed wearing the clothes I had on the previous day ,which were now a complete and utter wrinkled mess, and padded across the cold floors into Dia's room.<p>

I smiled a greeting at the baby who was wailing utterly unware that she was now an orphan. "Good morning Dia. You smell funny." I said scrunching up my nose and crossing my eyes creating a funny face that caused my baby sister to giggle. I lifted her up out of the baby bed and put her on the changing table. I spelled the dirty diaper off and a new one onto her now clean bottom while I mixed up a couple of bottles for her. "Well, Dia, I guess it's time to introduce you to some of the people that are going to help me with you." i said happily grabbing her off of the table and changing her into a new green nappy.

I walked out of the rooms holding Dia to my chest and the baby bag with diapers and bottles slung over my shoulder up towards the Great Hall where I knew a few of the professors where going to be having breakfast because they stay at the school year round. Walking through the large doors I saw them at a single table in the middle of the room while the large long tables that were typically in the middle in the room were now pushed along the perimeter. "Ahhh! Good morning Ms. Granger," the Headmaster said looking up for his bowl of what seemed to be Fruit Loops. "Come and join us Minnie I dare say has been most excited about meeting our newest guest since I told her about it last night." He said looking over to Professor McGonagall who had a bright and happy look about her eyes. " Yes Hermione dear I am so sorry about your parents," she said sadly, "But, we are happy to have you and your dear little sister join us."

I took the seat between Minnie and Professor Flitwick and smiled sitting down the baby bag and pulling out a bottle to start to feed Dia. "I don't mean to be to pushy Hermione, but may I feed her?" Minnie asked with a sad tilthe to her voice. "You see I was never able to have my own babies," she looked over to Dumbledore and grasped his hand lightly, "we tried for so long but..." she sniffled lightly before going on,"it just never took. But, I do love babies and by the time we get the children here at school they don't need a mother. So may I please give her the bottle?"

"Minnie you may feed and play with her anytime you want to." I smiled at the woman who had become my mother at school and passed off Dia into her trusted arms. "Dia, this is Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall, this is Dia Amanda Granger." Minnie smiled brightly sliding one of her fingers down Dia's pale cheeks as she suckled her bottle. I filled a small bowl with oatmeal and poured milk over it watching Minnie stare at Dia with such adoration in her eyes as she stared contented at the baby. "Miss Granger I am terribly sorry to hear about your parents passing." Professor Flitwick sqeaked beside of me patting my hand in a gentle jesture. "Please, I don't me to sound pushy but you all may call me Hermione if it doesn't bother you?" I said tiring of hearing 'Miss Granger' alot. "Mis... I mean Hermione, if I may speak for all of us you are allowed to use our given names in private." The headmaster said while looking around for any objections. Everyone, being Professors Sinestra, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Ms. Prince, and Madame Pomfrey, nodded in approval. I smiled taking a small bite of my oats.

Suddenly, Hagrid burst through the door, "Headmaster! Look w'a' I found in th' yard." holding out a tiny ragged looking bird, "that be an augurey, an' jus' a wee little one a' that." I stood up my couriosity getting the better of me. I saw the little bitty downy ball of dark feathers and smiled, it would have been ugly by most standards of cute and adorable but I was warped. The tiny bird looked up at me and squacked lightly. "Hagrid, it's so cute. You said it was an Augurey?"

"Yea, Mione that there be an Augurey. I 'ave no place ta keep such a lil' feller like tha' wit' all them other beasties out there it'll likely be e't by supper." He said sadly looking at the bird that was held in one of his giant hands. "I'll keep him Hagrid, if that would be alright with the Head... I mean Albus!" I looked at the table for an ok for Albus. Smiling he nodded and I took the bird into my two hands and took him up to the table. Sitting the little fellow into my lap I continued eating as Hargid sat down in his enormous chair beside Pomona.

Breakfast went as well as any breakfast could, Pomona and Hagrid talked about getting some creature of his to take care of some pests in her flowere beds, Filius and Aurora talked about the up coming moons and how it could effect his charms, while Albus and Minnie cooed over the baby. I was happy sitting amongst the teachers and staff as they chatted amongst themselves sometimes including me or asking my opinion on some subject. "Hermione, dear, do you think Albus and I could take Dia for a stroll around the lake for a while so you can get aquainted with the little Augurey there, and settle into your rooms properly?" Minnie asked anxiously as if I would tell her no.

"Of course Minnie, keep her as long as you want." I handed them the diaper bag as they stood up ready to go out the door. "There are diapers and formula in there and other than that she should be happy." I smiled and watched the happy couple walk towards giant doors. But, before they exited Ablus turned around and said, "Hermione, you could go to the potions labs and work on something if you wanted, just tell Severus I gave you the go ahead." With that they exited. I picked up the baby Augurey and bid everyone a nice time until I saw them later and made my way back to my dungeon rooms.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to Review! =] Thank you.<p>

For everyone who doesn't know the names of the Professors and Staff here is a list:  
>Filius Flitwick- Charms<p>

Minerva (Minnie) McGonagall- Transfiguration

Rubeus Hagrid- Care of Magical Creatures

Aurora Sinestra- Astronomy

Argus Filtch- Caretaker

Pomona Sprout- Herbology

Bathseda Babbling- Ancient Runes

Charity Burbage- Muggle Studies

Irma Pince- Librarian

Septima Vector- Arithmancy

Poppy Pomfrey- Healer

Sybill Trelawney- Divination

Severus Snape -Potions

and for later Remus Lupin- Defense Against the Dark Arts (Yes, I know I just gave away that Lupin was coming back.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry all, I have hit a blank in my mind. I had the plot down, but one good migraine and it disappeared! :( I hope no one is too upset with me for taking so long to post. Yes, by the way, I know this chapter is short, I apologize for that. Well, as you all know I own nothing other than Dia and the plot, who's bunnies have apparently died. =] Read and Review if you would please. Oh, and tell me of any mistakes...  
>Thank-you<p>

* * *

><p>I finally made my way back into my dungeon rooms and smiled again as I looked at the interior. I looked down at the little Augurey and sighed, "Where am I going to put you?" I said looking around to figure out a place. Over beside my door was a huge blank area, "There it is." I took a pillow off of the couch and sat the bird down on it as I fetched a few pieces of cutlery out of a drawer, quickly I transfigured a extremely large cage that fit against the wall. I went and took a wicker basket that was previously in the bathroom and enlarged it and reconfigured it into a tear shaped hanging basket that would fit a large dog. (AN Anyone who doesn't know what an Augurey is it is the Irish Phoenix which builds a nest out of twigs that forms a tear shape, they usually will stay in the same nest all of their lives hence the reason that I had her make the basket large because a Augurey will get up to vulture size.) Leaning down I picked up the pillow and the bird and placed them in the basket and watched as the bird went straight to sleep. "Well, you need a named now don't you? Lets call you Rain." I said quietly as I went into my room and retrieved a book of potions from the shelf where Dobby had placed it last night. With the Moste Potente Potions in my grasp I headed down for the potion's classroom.

It was not a far walk to the door that led into the Potions class room. The class itself was dark and damp similar to the rest of the dungeon area. I stepped further into the room as torches on the wall lit up noticing my entrance. I stared at the empty tables and unlit places were fries would normally be blazing for the other student's cauldrons. The classroom seemed peaceful without useless chatter and the sound Neville's exploding potion. I sat down in the front of the room and opened my book.

After a few minutes I decided on a relatively simple potion that was similar to the Dreamless Sleep drought. Though unlike Dreamless Sleep the potion Mortis Somno (Death like sleep) potion was used to put someone into a coma. This coma was unusual because the person wasn't asleep truly, the were mentally awake. A person could hear everything and feel, their bodies would pretty much be paralysed as they were trapped inside themselves. This potion really was unstable, the person who was given it may wake up in a few days or spend the rest of their lives in their head. I liked the sound of it and automatically started thinking of all of the options to tweak it, in reality it could have many uses in healing, if only you could find a way to be able to wake the person.

Summoning a cauldron and a few of the tools and ingredients I lit a fire and started creating the potion. Grinding some acromantula hairs I felt like I was being watched. Slowly, I sat down my mortar and pestle, turning slightly I looked over my shoulder as I acted like I was checking the fire's temperature. I saw a flutter of robes coming out from a shadow.

Quickly I retrieved my wand from it's harness on my wrist and shot a Stupefy at the cloak and it's owner. I knew when I heard a thud I had made my mark. Slowly, I walked over to the person as I held my wand ready to fire another spell and saw...

* * *

><p>Bum bum bum! I hit a mental wall with this but I will slowly be working on it some more. Please Review.<p> 


End file.
